The World Wide Web provides access to a vast amount of information, including video files. Web sites allow users to view and, under some circumstances, share video files, such as by posting video files for other users to view. Due to the vast amount of information available, processes for identifying similar videos may be desirable. Given the large quantity of videos that may be made available on various web sites, it may be desirable for web site operators to be able to identify if one or more video files correspond to one or more other video files.